


Thirsty for his mate

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [14]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Stiles, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, PWP, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Derek, boy pussy stiles, female orgasm, seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; can u pls write boypussy!stiles squirting and derek getting super turned on and also maybe knotting idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty for his mate

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek had been working him for little over a fucking hour, thick fingers twisting and flexing, spreading him wide so that that long, hot tongue could just - fuck - could just flick and lap at his clit and then pull out again, fingertips teasing, smearing slick around his pussy lips making him clench and whine in need. 

Stiles is going out of his fucking  _mind._ He’s so fucking close, thighs trembling and toes practically fucking cramped, begging and pleading for his asshole, werewolf mate to fucking fuck him. But no ‘cause it’s his birthday and apparently that means sweet, sweet, wet torture. 

Goddamn it, he bucked up, crying out, body spasming when Derek nips ever so gently at his clit and growls, vibrations making him rock down onto Derek’s face, cheeks flushed and sounding needy as fuck. 

"Love your little boy-pussy, Stiles. Love how pretty you look like this, practically fucking keening for me, absolutely aching for my cock."

He made a sound of weak protest, even as his fingers reached, fumbling for Derek’s shoulders. He does not  _ache._ He just really really wants thank you very much. 

"Der-" and holy shit he’s slurring, panting heavily as his cunt pulses, another wave of wet desperation hitting him, practically sobbing when Derek slides his fingers away like a complete fucker, smirking down at him pointedly. 

Some days he hates the guy, but then Derek shifts a little between his legs, pushes him further against the mattress and nipple into his mouth and God of everything he loves the guy again, tugs at Derek’s hair in revenge, thighs closing around the wolfs body as his eyes roll back and he makes this high breathy sound that has Derek growling all low and Alpha-y. 

"Come on, come on fuck me, please? Please,  _please._ I’ll fucking ride you if you want just get that big thick cock in me and knot me right, now!”

He’s not above being bossy, besides Derek whimpers a little, rolling off of him, big rough hands manhandling him so that his legs are spread, swollen, cherry red cunt just above Derek’s twitching cock, hands on his chest as he grins deliriously. 

Yeah fuck you Mister I-like-to-see-my-mate-work-it he can totally use it to his advantage. Every time. 

Stiles yelps, arches sharply at the sharp sting on his ass cheek when Derek slaps him, spanks his ass and practically purrs up at him, hands settling on Stiles’ thighs, fingers curling into claws, red eyes glinting up at him.

"Get to it then, pup, ride my cock if you need it that bad."

He resists the shiver, and in with a grace he totally handles he drops down, groaning low at the hot, slide of shaft spearing him open, filling him up. 

He pants and twists, dragging his nails over Derek’s chest with a delighted sigh as the Alpha bottoms out, mewling high in his throat at the swell of a knot beginning catches his walls, fluttering his lashes at the feeling. 

He takes a moment, reveling in the feeling of his mate all big and strong under him, staring up at him with a fang tipped, open mouth and flushed, stubble-rough cheeks. Eyes dark and hungry as Derek pointedly rocks up his hips, grinding against Stiles’ inner walls making him moan low and eager. 

"Fuck, I love how hot and wet you are around me, feels so fucking good ‘round my cock, makes me wanna rut into you ‘til you cum, little boy cunt squirting over me."

His mouth goes dry, lifting himself up on shaking arms and rocking down, teasing Derek with slow, fluid circles of his hips, easing up and down and gasping breathlessly at the jab of Derek’s cock head against his gspot. 

Fucking, massive hung Alpha’s making him sloppy and needy as a bitch in heat, still though. He’ll be damned if the sound Derek let’s out doesn’t make him puff his chest out and move faster, bouncing steady and hard on Derek’s cock, licking his dry lips and whimpering when Derek reaches up and guides his hand down, pressing his fingers against his hard little clit and tells him in that rough, fucked out tone. 

"Make yourself cum before I do, pup, wanna see you move for me."

He does, oh does he, movements getting messy as he rubs and pinches at his clit, crying out at the hot swell of pleasure shooting down his spine, clenching his eyes shut when his pussy pulses, out right fucking pulses and his head falls back, slapping his hand into Derek’s chest and cumming so fucking hard he thinks he might have blacked out for a second, trembling and clenching, Derek’s hard thrusts up working him through his orgasm. 

He’s swimming in his head a little, panting and jerking as Derek thrusts up hard, his sensitive pussy still quaking, glancing down to see he’d fucking squirted, drenched Derek’s cock and hips grunting when Derek outright roars, swearing and clinging to him, cock swelling and twitching deep in him, knot growing and growing and locking into his open cunt as Derek cums in hot waves inside him. 

He drops like a rock, burying his face in Derek’s neck with a sleepy grumble, milking Derek’s knot with a cheeky smirk. 

"Fuck, Stiles!"

"Mmm, after some sleep."

He smiles when Derek snorts a laugh, rubbing one hand up and down Stiles’ back breathing sharp into his hair. 

"Mate."

He doesn’t even bother to roll his eyes, just wiggles back pointedly against the knot in his cunt and nips Derek’s skin in agreement. 

_Mate._


End file.
